Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie
by ActaFabula
Summary: Picking up where Prayers from the Posey Ring left off Fathers' Wishes completes the tale of Haruhi and Kyouya's relationship. After Tamaki and Kyouya begin openly fighting over her, will Haruhi's decision to apply to Harvard break the them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hinge Factor Part 3: Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie**

**Prologue**

A/N: Greetings and Salutations one and all. To my new readers, welcome! To my faithful readers, welcome back! Well, here is the third part of the Hinge Factor Trilogy! I hope that you have enjoyed the story arc so far and that I haven't been boring you with my incessant chatter- or my overbearing description. If you are new to this series please start with B_**ut For Ginori: The Prophetic Powers of Hescafe**_ as this will make things INFINITELY more understandable as this is the end of a three part series. I have truly enjoyed writing this story- I have to say that this is my favorite pairing. It's not that I don't like Tamaki, but the anime series had it pretty telegraphed how they would have gotten together. I decided to write a story about a pairing that was less obvious, but had a basis nonetheless. There were a few clues that Kyou had feelings for Haruhi and so I ran with them. I hope you enjoy the end results! As always please R and R!

Hinge factor: n. a military term used to describe an unexpected event that forever changes the outcome of a situation. Be it unexpected heroism, unconscionable stupidity, or the caprices of changing weather, some of the most important battles in history were called because of a seemingly inconsequential but highly important moment in time.

**Finale**

In the end we overestimated Renge-chan's hunger for a good story

For she was determined to tell the world all

In reflection we should have seen that coming

As she was inflamed by the fires of moe

And now we are positive that the Ootori secret force will be set upon us

Or perhaps Kyou was kidding when he began his notorious "negotiations."

Either way, we are pleased at the ending

And hope that hinge factor ripples the world our way

So that we can become something other than the two cast aside stepsisters

Destined to dance at others weddings

In iron shoes of our own making


	2. Dawn Breaking Daydreams

**Hinge Factor Part 3: Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie**

**Chapter 1: Dawn Breaking Daydreams**

A/N: Forgot to note that I'm keeping the old tradition of marking Kyou in bold and Haruhi in not bold. Enjoy, read, respond! If you please! Thank you all that have kept up with my story and have R and Rd!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran- except for that OC that seems to be almost as omnipresent as the Twins.

* * *

**Waking up with a terrible headache and a shrill cell phone ringing in my ear (why had I given it to Haruhi for safe keeping!) I felt like death warmed over. Attempting to avoid the damned thing, I turned over in a bed I didn't recognize. There, staring down at me (this seemed to be a growing trend) in a blurry mass (I wasn't wearing my glasses) was Haruhi looking very much like she had when she first stepped into my life (with a few notable additions): thick brown glasses, baggy Oxford sweatshirt and towel wrapped around her head. Add a green exfoliation mask and you'd get the perfect image of another's vision of double plus un-sexy. However, the amused rise of her eyebrow, the mischievous look in her eyes, and the barely contained laughter made her a vision of beauty in my view.**

**Smiling at her, I said, "I thought I'd dreamed all that. Wow what a night!"**

**Giving in to her infectious laughter she said, **

"**Well I'm afraid you mostly did Kyou-kun. I hate to break it to you but as soon as you threw me on the bed you collapsed in exhaustion. I was a bit worried, but after I watched you sleep for a while I was pretty sure that you weren't concussed. The most we shared last night was a kiss. By the way, are you going to answer that? It's been ringing since 7am!"**

**Rolling onto my back with my hands covering my face I said, "That would be Tamaki. I broke my curfew. He's bound to be pissy."**

**Turning over and sliding a hand down my body (which had become divest of the gi while I rolled fitfully in my sleep) she said,**

"**Well, since we're already in Daddy's doghouse why don't we…**

**And then there was a knocking on the door.**

**Getting very tired of people who knocked on doors I grumbled, "God what now!"**

"**Time for Hoovering Miss!"**

"**Hoovering?"**

"**Oh damn! The cleaner's here to vacuum the room! Just a minute, I'm getting changed!"**

**Putting on my glasses and checking my watch I said,**

"**At 9am?"**

"**9am! Oh god I'm late for class! Kyou! You have to leave! I'm not supposed to have men here!"**

**If there were any way to blame Tamaki for this mess I would have found it. But it appeared that the Bard's star crossing had struck again. We could have played cat's cradle with the tangled mass of inconveniences that were building up.**

**Sighing I said,**

"**And how do you propose me to get out if the Hoover lady is outside the door?"**

**She smiled at me slyly.**

"**You rich boys. You have absolutely no idea about how the other half lives do you?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Think about it. Why is it that you never see servants move around the houses in Victorian period pieces?"**

**Still looking confused she tweaked my nose and said,**

"**Well for once Kyou-kun, I'm grateful for the imperious nature of the rich because there's a servant's staircase in the walk-in closet that used to be the lady of the houses' chamber maid's room. If you're quick you'll be able to sneak out the back stairs into the kitchen garden unnoticed. Then you're right on Broad Street." **

**After giving her a long kiss (alright a bit more than that) and after she had reassured me that Davenport was very much affianced and she had no intention of finding another Darcy to replace him and that she had every intention of beating me senseless for being such a jealous bastard I scuttled out just in time for Haruhi to let in the Hoover lady without raising her suspicions. The noise of the aforementioned machine covered my footsteps (and even the rather loud THUNK as I hit my head on the low lintel that bordered the stairs) as I made my way downstairs thinking all the way that the steep stairs were rather rough on my bare feet and that the narrowness made one a bit claustrophobic. Yes, if I had had time to think of anything other than escape I could have had a wonderful sociological lesson. But that was not to be.**

**Calling the Twins (and praying to those above that Tamaki didn't answer (the little bastards had set Money by Pink Floyd as my ring tone) I begged them profusely to meet me at the Fuggle and Firkin (a pub) with some clothes (I was still in my judogi). However, as there were several students around me doing the walk of shame I was barely noticed. Feeling somewhat like Romeo (although a very unsatisfied one) I had to laugh. No matter how hard we tried, life imitated art. I just hoped that I wasn't slated to end up quite that way. In fact, I found myself hoping for that young woman's white wedding revision of the Bard's play. It certainly would be a delightful change, although, with my track record that wasn't very likely. **

As I rushed to class with my wet hair freezing I ran into Davenport-sensei. Quite literally.

"Good morrow my lady! I hope that your boyfriend was sufficiently solicitous enough last night? Or perhaps salacious depending on your mood towards him at the time? He certainly wasn't sagacious. Or perspicacious for that matter."

"Oh god, Davenport-sensei! I'm really sorry about that. Kyou, Kyou's a bit possessive and I think he's been goaded on by some of our friends. They can be pains in the neck! And he was a bit closer to salacious actually."

He smiled and added,

"Oh no worries Haru-chan. It's not every day I get challenged to a duel. I believe that I'm the first Davenport in over two hundred years to face off with someone. Father would be amused. And old dame Oxford thought that she had seen the last of pistols at dawn!"

Snarkily I added,

"Well, I'm glad that you're amused."

"Well I'm amused, however I'm not sure that Tamaki-kun is. He was looking for you both."

"Tamaki will have to get over it. Now I'm afraid I'm late."

He smiled smugly at me and said, "Ah, the walk of shame. Whether its walking to the Porter's lodge in your bare feet because you locked yourself out without your shoes or its going to your tutor's rooms with wet hair and no socks because you're late to class after a salacious night the net result is the same. But don't worry, I know your tutor. If he says anything about your disheveled state remind him about a certain night at the Dolly that included altogether too much of practically anything you can name."

Looking down I noticed for the first time that I had indeed forgotten my socks. Damn! So much for my fantastic makeover at the Ginza Wako. And with that, I ran off to my tutor's rooms to tackle the complicated world of English idioms.

A/N: So it begins! Hope that you like it and that the chapters aren't too too long- It made sense for the content matter of this story to break it up into differing lengths of chapters. It's going to get a bit faster paced at the end. Please r and r! Acta


	3. Abiding Binding Bylaws

**Hinge Factor Part 3: Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie**

**Chapter 2: Abiding Binding Bylaws**

Disclaimer: Now, I don't even have an OC to call my very own.

**The plane ride home was very rough, and not only in the sense of the turbulence. Starting off the trip with a delightful tirade on the subject of Haruhi being off limits, Tamaki made his displeasure fairly apparent. **

"**Ootori, with you good looks and good name you could have had any girl. You've had several literally throw themselves at you. But you had to choose Haruhi. She was family! Off limits! Zutritt verboten! Prohibido! Kielletty!**

**Quietly I said, "I think I get the point. But the thing is, you may pretend that all of us are a happy little family but we aren't really. You had to realize that this was going to happen."**

**Tamki continued, gaining steam,**

"**There has to be a provision in the by-laws that forbids members to date each other!"**

**Still attempting to keep my cool I said,**

"**No Tamaki. I wrote the by-laws and I can assure you that there is nothing that prohibits members from dating. There are clauses that govern the use of alcohol and drugs; the amount of time a host can spend with one customer (otherwise known as the jealousy clause) as well as clauses that outline proper behavior (Mild contact is fine but there will be no improper touching or taking money for certain favors, etc. etc.) But nothing states that we cannot date each other."**

**Tamaki mumbled, "That's because originally we didn't expect a girl to walk into our Club and smash it all to pieces like that damned vase."**

**Growing tired of him, I straightened my glasses and snapped my notebook shut on the by-laws. Thrusting it at him I said, "Read them if you'd like but I can assure you that there are no provisions against my relationship with Haruhi."**

**Smacking the notebook from my hand (The Twins looked like they wanted to go and hide somewhere) he said, "Well as Club President I say that there just has to be a change."**

**Picking up the notebook, opening it to the first page of the bylaws and shoving it into his face I said, "If you actually read the by-laws you'd find that you need a majority vote to change any of the by-laws. Would you like to take one now?"**

**Getting an evil look in his eye (a look that actually rivaled some of mine) he took a total 360 viewpoint from the one he had so recently espoused. Leveling his tone to a measured cadence he said, **

"**No need, no need Kyouya-kun. Although, as Vice-President and Treasurer I'm sure I don't have to remind you that Haruhi still owes us for the vase. Let her finish working it off as a host. If you don't mind coming out of the closet, feel free to date him. Oh wait, that's right. You can't date Haruhi anyway because your father forbids it! Give up now. It would be so much easier."**

**His words cut like a bare bodkin being shoved through my chest. Growing angrier by the moment I said,**

"**I'm an Ootori. I don't back down."**

**Taking a hold of the bodkin, Tamaki began to jiggle the point in the wound. **

"**Yes, you're an Ootori: Pigheaded, possessive and brutal as all hell. Are you even capable of love?"**

**Having had enough I jumped into the mire and joined the mudslinging.**

"**At least I'm not the love child of my Father's mistress. I am a full blooded Ootori."**

"**The third son of an imperious father who doesn't think you'll amount to anything." **

**Getting up, I took hold of his shirt with one fist and cocked back my other fist. However, I felt a strong hand grasp my forearm tightly and a great roar sounded in my ear.**

"**STOP!" Roared Mori-senpai. A silence fell like a pall over Tamaki's Father's plane. As Mori-senpai never spoke above a quiet tone his thundering voice filled the plane like a pall, suffocating us all. Honey-senpai took over.**

"**I'm so disappointed in you both. Do you know that you came here for nothing? Chris-kun is engaged to be married to a schoolteacher in Tokyo. Haruhi saw him as her big brother. He was teaching her the Tango so she could surprise Kyou-kun. Although he doesn't deserve it."**

**Turning to him we both said,**

"**Why didn't you say something!"**

**Bowing his head he whispered, "I had hoped that I wouldn't have to."**

**For Honey-senpai's sake we calmed down and hid our differences. However, by not letting them air they just festered, awaiting a time to pop.**

**Haruhi returned from England the weekend after White Day, which was also a very popular event at the Host Club. All of her customers were disappointed as this meant that none of them received tokens of her affection. The following Monday she returned, tired but happy. Happy that is until she saw the two polar icecaps that had formed on the beautiful marble floor of the music room.**

"**I see," she said, "So this is how it is. Why don't you two both grow up!" And with that she stalked out of the room.**

While we stumbled through the remaining Host Club sessions before the end of the school year (fortunately we were all accomplished actors) our reserve didn't go unnotice. Renge and the Twins were often seen in the corner in deep conversation. When anyone approached they put on masks of nonchalance and pretended that they had only been speaking of the weather. Which was surprisingly cold for the beginning of April. In silly little last-ditch games they began to leave little notes supposedly written by Kyou and myself in our belongings. However, as they tended to be a bit overblown we knew the real authors. Occasionally we would meet in the dish room for a quick kiss however, as the months went on this became a rare occasion. This was not due to our wishes, for on those few moments alone our touch still held the same fire; rather, we remained quite cagey about these meetings as Tamaki-senpai had an uncanny radar for our exact location. He was always kind enough to remind us tacitly that he knew about us and that he was quite capable of making that knowledge useful.

**By June, none of us were on speaking terms as the pressure was just getting too much. However, the entire group did gather for Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai's graduation. Putting out an ultimatum, Honey-senpai said, **

"**In five years, at my class reunion, I fully expect to hear that you have ironed out your differences. Before that I will be waiting for a wedding invitation, a photograph of you at your graduation smiling together, or some other proof that you have mended fences and that those fences are not being used to keep each other out but rather as gateways that are always open in friendship. For you cannot go on like this."**

**Mori-senpai continued, "I forbid it."**

**While his voice didn't rise above his normal tacit tone there was a great amount of weight behind his words that made it clear that that was not a threat but a promise. That alone should have been incentive for us to make up but we were thick skulled.**

Yes, Tamaki and Kyou were thick skulled. And I soon grew tired of their frigid ways and thus decided to spend my summer at my Father's friends' resort. The manual labor was refreshing. And although I fantasized about Kyou-kun showing up at the hotel I saw no one.

**For some reason I was put under survalilence that summer. Barely being able to breathe without one of Father's staff members taking note I certainly couldn't go visit Haruhi. I spent the summer filling out college applications and hoped that the fall would bring good tidings on all accounts. **


	4. Harvard Bound

**Hinge Factor Part 3: Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie**

**Chapter 3: Harvard Bound**

Disclaimer: Now I don't even have an OC to call my very own!

* * *

It was the fall of my senior year. Having excelled at Ouran, I was pushed foreword into a fast track to graduation. Taking on a full load and then some I was exhausted and had little time for anything other than books and papers, tests and presentations. However, this was soothing as it gave me little time to worry about the great rift that had formed between Kyou and Tamaki. Growing weary of their macho posturing I had applied to Harvard's Pre-Law program in Boston, Massachusetts, USA. I figured that, if I got in, the distance would either strengthen our relationship or it would bring it to its logical end. However my faith in Kyou was renewed following a greand gesture on the part of Tamaki's father.

On a bright fall day my name was called over the loudspeaker. "Fujioka Haruhi, please report to the Superintendent's office. Fujioka Haruhi, please report to the Superintendaent's office. "

Even though I had never done anything to even warrant a reprimand from a teacher I was still extremely worried. Nervously I made my way along the gilded hallway that led to Souou-san's office. His office, not unlike Kyou's Father's, was immense. He stared solemnly from behind his desk causing me to feel as I did when I first met Kyou's father.

"Fujioka-chan, I'm afraid I have some sad news to tell you. You will be leaving us soon."

Gulping, my mind began to race. Would Tamaki have caused his father to have me expelled? On what grounds? Were they trying to pressure me into accepting Tamaki's advances?

"Leaving Souou-sama?"

"Yes, for Harvard! I pulled some strings, had your application moved up the reviewing queue and they said that they'd love to interview you! And what's more, we are prepared to provide you a full scholarship should you be accepted. However, that's pretty much a given and the interview is just a formality in my mind. You will fly to Boston with my son, go to your interview and then you will fly to New York where he will audition for the Julliard School of Music. You of course will stay at our New York apartment. Can you be ready to go tomorrow?"

I could see where Tamaki got his spastic impulsiveness. I felt overwhelmed and could think only of Kyou's stability.

Seeing that he expected a response I said, "I need to think this through. This is all so sudden."

Waggling a finger at me in mock-reprimand he said, "Oh don't take too long. Your interview is at the end of the week."

**In a masterful last ditch effort on the part of the Souou camp, Tamaki's father put a full scholarship to Harvard's Pre-Law program on the table. Given her intelligence, tenacious spirit and ability to cut to the heart of a problem with ruthless precision she was a shoe-in. However, she was ready to reject the offer out of hand as she worried that it was a snare, a beautiful snare designed to trap her in the Souou's gilded cage. I advised her to go to the interview and worry about financing later. I was reasonably sure that Father would step in with a counter-offer when the bidding war broke out into the open.**

**Haruhi, who had been keeping a low profile since she returned from Oxford that March, began to warm when I told her that she absolutely needed to go. Furthermore, I spoke to her father, reassuring him that Tamaki was a complete gentleman, that their first meeting was fraught with misunderstanding, and that I was willing to vouch for him completely. As I was the golden son-in-law-to-be Ranka-san let her go without a fuss. **

I was amazed that, even though the polar ice caps had nothing on his feelings towards Tamaki that he willingly spoke on his behalf. That took much for him and went a long way towards reminding me of what I had seen behind his egotistical facade.

**Once again stealing a quick moment before watching Haruhi fly away from me I wished her luck. However, my attempts at embracing that old adage about freeing birds were shattered when Tamaki turned to me and said,**

"**Ootori Kyouya, just remember. There are only a matter of miles between New York and Boston. Who do you think will get to her faster if she's caught in a thunderstorm?"**

**And with that he stepped onto his Father's jet with Haruhi, ready to seize the future I had already begun mapping in my mind. I'd like to say that I let her go. However, his comments stuck in my mind. As the plane began taxiing I had already begun plotting.**

**

* * *

A/N: Getting to the denouement! Thanks for staying with me! As always r and r! Acta**


	5. Awkward Arrangements

**Hinge Factor Part 3: Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie**

**Chapter 3: ****Awkward Arrangements**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or the characters therein

* * *

Our flight to Boston was awkward. Frightened of silences, Tamaki began to spout the Michelin guide to Boston. Pretending to doze off (I'd finally gotten the hang of flights) so that perhaps he would shut up. He took the hint and dissolved into silence.

**Throwing my passport, a change of clothes, and my overnight kit into my bag I took my final step outside my cocoon of familial obligations onto my own path towards Haruhi. While it might be argued that I had already defied Father on several occasions, this was the first time I had openly defied him. For, while I was part of a group on all of the other trips I was now traveling alone. My motives were transparent. There would be nothing to hide my intentions from those asking unfortunate questions.**

**Walking up to my driver, I commanded him to drive me to the airport. **

**Turning away from me. Putting his back to **_**me! **_**He said, "I cannot do that Kyouya-san. Your father forbids it."**

**Cursing, I yelled, "Damn it! You have been my driver since as long as I can remember! You have never defied me! Why such insolence now!" I am not at all proud of this moment as I was getting quite close to becoming a carbon copy of Father, however I was near breaking. Smirking at me he said,**

"**That might be true, but I work for your father. And your father has said no." Looking at me cruelly for a moment he added, "However, if you can remember my name I may reconsider."**

**I hung my head and apologized. However, as I was determined not to let Father stand in my way I called a cab and was soon on my way to the airport, leaving my driver standing there aghast. No matter how she reacted at least she would have to admit that I was finally breaking away from Father.**

My interview at Harvard went wonderfully. I said a silent thanks to Kyou for involving me in the corporate espionage case. My interviewers were impressed that someone so young was filled with such perspicacity and insight. While they were unable to give me an official nod they assured me that between my own stellar performance and the references of two prominent figures they were reasonably sure that we would be in touch.

**Not wanting to jar Haruhi on the day of her interview I chose to fly to New York on the next available flight on Commoner Air (I didn't have such scruples towards Tamaki).****First class was only classy in that I wasn't cheek by jowl next to my neighbor.****Before take off my phone rang.****Seeing that it was Father I immediately hung up, the first time I had done such a thing.****I turned my cell phone off so that I wouldn't have to listen to it ring (and because apparently you aren't allowed to use them on commercial flights.)****Not being able to rely on cold, hard facts I took it on faith that Haruhi would follow Tamaki to his audition and that I would be able to catch up with them there.**

Following my interview we flew from Logan to JFK. The Souou apartment at the Dakota was obviously purchased for Tamaki in preparation for his acceptance at Julliard. Its high mansard gables and French influenced décor truly smacked of his personal style. While the city lights were beautiful from the huge windows I was exhausted and asked to be seen to my rooms. After attempting to get Kyou on his cell phone (which went directly to voice mail) I attempted to sleep.

As I was drifting off I heard the strains of _Rhapsody in Blue_ played masterfully on the piano in the parlor. Tiredly, I poked my head out the door and said,

"You're not going to seduce me that way Tamaki, although I do applaud you on your efforts. You should use that as your audition piece. You outshine Bernstein." As I went to sleep I thought I heard him say,

"Give me time Haruhi, give me time."


	6. Gathering Sturm

**Hinge Factor Part 3: Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie**

**Chapter 4: ****Gathering Sturm**

Disclaimer: Need I say it?

A/N: Ok, I'm probably telegraphing my own ending. However, I hope it isn't too pat. 20 points to those who can accurately identify the company where Kyouya went shopping!.

**After charming the young woman in charge of the list of auditions at Julliard (I hadn't lost my touch apparently) I made my way to a café to wait for the right moment to arrive and either win Haruhi's favor or cause her to turn on me like an enraged dragon. And amazingly enough, I didn't care that I had no idea what my actions would bring. The robin's egg blue box in the watch pocket of my vest was heavier than such a little thing had any business being.**

The day of Tamaki's audition had dawned cloudy and the morning's weathercast was predicting possible showers. We had arrived at Julliard several minutes early and Tamaki was more nervous than I had ever seen him. I hoped that it was his upcoming audition that brought him to that state.

While we were waiting in the lobby Tamaki turned to me, took my hands and said, "I have a great feeling about this! I hope that we both get in so that we'll have plenty of time to share with each other. Harvard is only a hop, skip, and a Leer jet from here."

Narrowing my eyes I mumbled,

"You should refocus your dreams Tamaki. I think that they have gone a bit off kilter."

Grasping my hands even tighter, he continued.

"No they haven't Haruhi. I've changed. Ever since you walked into the Host Club (Well, perhaps a little later) I've known what I've wanted. Before that I was just aimlessly floating about."

Getting tired of him I finally snapped,

"Well, unfortunately its time for you to grow up. You rich boys always think that the world belongs to you. Well listen up, the world isn't your personal plaything!"

Turning petulant he whined, "What does he have that I don't?"

I shouted, "My heart!"

At that moment Tamaki's name was called for his audition. Seeing that he was about to throw away his chance to become a truly great pianist I turned to him and said firmly,

"Go on Tamaki. Messing this up will not endear you to me."

With that he turned away muttering,

"Haruhi, you have my heart but you're cruelly stomping on it in favor of someone incapable of love!"

And then he stormed into the audition room. My anger propelled me out the door, out into the progressively worsening weather. Huge buildings loomed overhead as the strange city flew by. Meaning only to take a short walk to a café in the surrounding neighborhood I soon became lost.

**Devoid of my driver, who I finally remembered was named Tori, I had to throw myself on the mercy of a metropolitan cab. After asking the cabbie to take me to Julliard as quickly as possible he laughed at me and said,**

"**You want to get to Julliard by when? Man, you're deluded! This is lunch time traffic!"**

**Sighing I said, "Please do your best."**

**By the time we arrived, it was long past the beginning of Tamaki's audition. And there was no sign of Haruhi.**

**

* * *

**

Getting closer!!! Hope you don't mind that I've cut down on the length of the chapters- it sorta warrants it. I'm going to try to get the whole thing up today.

Please r and r!


	7. Sturm, With a Side of Drang

**Hinge Factor Part 3: Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie**

**Chapter 5: Sturm, with a Side of Drang**

A/N: Do you know where they are going yet? 10 points to those who know now.

Disclaimer: Same one applies

* * *

The storm was quickly gaining strength. Above me the cauldron of clouds roiled black and angry as the rain pelted down, lightening flashed, and thunder exploded against the high walls of glass. All the taxies had disappeared as if part of some horrible joke. Grabbing hold of all of my courage I cast around for some place to take refuge.

**Barely keeping my patience I paced the lobby of the Julliard School of music like a caged tiger. Offered countless cups of coffee I finally consented to be led to a comfortable chair in the waiting room. After thirty minutes, ten seconds, and 1 milisecond Tamaki emerged, hands outstretched, shouting, **

"**Haruhi! Mon ange! My angel! You are truly a genius! You purposefully made me think that you loved that stick in the mud so that I would get angry! They loved my Requiem, said that I out sturm and dranged Mozart!"**

**After the clouds of his excitement ebbed he saw me sitting there and was taken aback.**

**Narrowing his eyes, he asked,**

"**What are you doing here Oootori? And why are you so well dressed?"**

**As calmly as possibly I said, "Where's Haruhi?"**

**His face fell and he sheepishly said,**

**"Well, I'm afraid that we might have gotten into a row before my audition. Maybe she went outside to cool off?"**

**Barely keeping my rage in check I hissed,**

"**In a thunderstorm Souou?"**

**He gulped. Although he had valiantly tried to break her of her fear of thunderstorms her terror was too far ingrained. I threw his raincoat at him and shoved him out the door. After searching the cafes and shops surrounding the college to no avail my nerves went past the breaking point. As if an outward manifestation of my mood the storm raged on. Turning to Tamaki I said in a deadly calm,**

"**If you have lost my Haruhi I will kill you Souou. And I won't rely on Father's army. I will do it my self."**

**Just as deadly calm he replied,**

"**If anything has happened to her you will have no need to kill me for I will die."**

**Sitting on a park bench with my head in my hands I called upon anyone or anything that would listen. It appeared that something was paying attention for as I leaned forward I felt a sharp poke in my ribs. Putting my hand to my watch pocket I felt the sharp corners of a small box. Dragging Tamaki to a cabstand I hailed a taxi and instructed the driver take us to 732 5****th**** Avenue as quickly as possible.**

Feeling wet and out of place I took refuge in the doorway. Ignoring the stares of rich people as well as I could I did everything to forget my current state of dishevelment: I had left my coat at Julliard; my clothes were sprayed with mud (a taxi had sped through a rain puddle drenching me with dirty water) and I had lost my cell phone. Thinking I was homeless people largely ignored me. And after I found one person who allowed me to use his cell phone both Tamaki and Kyou weren't answering their phones. Soon after, my Good Samaritan's phone rang. Wishing me luck he walked away. Fortunately there was much to draw my attention while I attempted to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Getting even closer! Please r and r! Acta


	8. Crescendo

**Hinge Factor Part 3: Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie**

**Chapter 6: Crescendo**

A/N: Ok, now you know where they are, now give yourself 5 pts if you know what movie I'm invoking and another 10pts. if you can name that paragon of beauty (oh- I should have given you an opportunity at points a while back during Posey- give yourself ANOTHER 5 pts if you recognized the reference to the simple black Givenchy dress that transcends time. So that's a total of 20 possible points!)

Disclaimer- Ditto

* * *

**As our cab pulled to the curb I saw Haruhi standing there, cold, wet, but just a beautiful as the woman who had stood in that very spot nearly 50 years before. Taking off my coat I threw it over her shoulders and drew her close. Bending so that I could whisper in her ear I said,**

"**See anything you like Haruhi?"**

**Turning around, her scared face calmed and she said, "Now I do."**

**Perhaps it was the fact that I was allowing my best Armani suit to get completely soaked and covered with mud as I knelt before Haruhi and handed her the tiny robin's egg blue box that had acted as a compass to Tiffany's and Haruhi; or perhaps it was the glow that entered her face when she saw the elegant (not ostentatious) diamond that I offered her; but Tamaki finally realized that Haruhi truly loved me and I loved her. In reflection I suppose he could be excused, as we had been very careful about showing our affections in front of him.**

**Stepping back, he quietly said,**

"**Part of being a good host is knowing when to let his guests breathe. Please Kyouya, Haruhi, come back with me to my apartment and make yourselves comfortable."**

**Rising, I offered Tamaki my hand in friendship and said, "I couldn't do that to you Tamaki. We have an apartment in Manhattan as well. But it would be my honor to invite you to dinner before we fly back." I turned on my phone to make reservations at the Four Seasons.**

**Smiling, he said, "No, it's my place to toast the happy couple. It might be your last meal before you tell your father."**

**Fortunately that last line was delivered with less ire than such comments had been for the last few months. Thus, I took it as an off colored joke."**

**Interlacing my hands with Haruhi's I allowed myself to become momentarily sappy sentimental.**

"**Well, if there were anyone worth dying for it's Haruhi."**

**Not to be outdone she quipped, "Just make sure that you don't call for pistols at dawn. Now, could we please go inside, it's cold and scary out here!"**

**Hailing a cab I bundled Haruhi more securely in my coat and instructed the driver to bring us to my family's apartment at the Dakota. After a side trip to a convenience store I carried her to my bedroom to finally begin object lessons on the subject of rhapsody. Amazingly enough the strains of Gershwin's New York love song began filtering down through the ventilation ducts from the apartment above (which was the penthouse). Enjoying the ambiance as well as the company I thought, "third time is always charmed."**

Rhapsody in Blue is aptly named for it is quite possible to feel several emotions at once. Happy sadness filled me as Tamaki's achingly beautiful music filtered down through the ductwork. As if sensitive to my wishes he skipped the discordant measures and let the silky sultry notes flow through me as Kyou and I moved towards that inevitable crescendo (which we were finally allowed to reach). After the song had ended I whispered to Kyou, "It's too bad that he doesn't play the clarinet!" After playfully hitting me with a pillow he held me close while the final notes of our perfect composition faded away.

* * *

A/N: Another lemon scented chapter. But at least this time they got to enjoy something more than just a scent. Please r and r- I believe we have two more chapters to go. TTFN, r and r! Acta


	9. Morning Becomes Tamaki

**Hinge Factor Part 3: Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie**

**Chapter 8: Morning becomes Tamaki**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Ouran, however it has become one of my little toys

A/N: Ok, if you know which paintings by Cranach and the Surrealists I mean I bow in greeting to a fellow art history major or art enthusiast and you get 50,000 points- kidding!!!! (these points are being tallied before google right?) Ok, for 10pts I will accept before and after Google because the references are a bit obscure- although it's pretty obvious when you see them. Also, give yourself another 5pts if you get the Descartes reference. That's a bit less obscure. And another 5pts if you know which Mozart opera the Queen of the Night comes from. That's another 20pts!

* * *

The next day, still remarkably dreary, dawned electric nonetheless. Turning onto an elbow I watched Kyou sleep. Clad in nothing other than a solid gold chain (which I was sure could almost pay for a semester at Harvard) he reminded me of several of Cranach's nudes who were made all the more vulnerable by their ornate necklaces. It occurred to me that I'd never seen him so calm in my life. _Too bad that's not going to last_, I thought.

And it didn't. For Kyou's phone began to ring.

**Phones are only a convenience for those wishing to reach you. Grabbing the thing so that it would stop its incessant wailing I said, "Speak!"**

"**Impertinence!" the voice on the other end yelled.**

**Stiffening, I whispered, "Father."**

**Reaching his stride Father continued his verbal backhand.**

"**Kyouya. I cannot imagine what possessed you to so openly defy me. If you wish to continue being my son you will return to Japan instantly."**

**Not sure in what sense he meant (he did have access to a large secret army) I sighed and said, "We'll be there as soon as possible."**

**Barely audible, he hissed, "See that you do." And hung up. **

**Before my eyes Kyou's shoulders stiffened. Turning to me he said, "Let's become Surrealists so that we can deny reality exists."**

**Continuing his line of thought I responded,**

"**Ceci n'est pas ton père?"**

**Smiling, he said,**

"**That's terrible French, but yes, that's the gist. Perhaps we could go even further and take the Descartian model and not think about him in hopes that he will blink out of existence."**

**She looked at me and said, **

"**It's far too early for philosophical discussions."**

**Taking a hold of her I said, "Well unfortunately its time to face the music. Up with you. We best get the earliest flight to Tokyo. Father doesn't like to be kept waiting."**

**Nibbling on my ear she whispered, "Don't we have a few minutes?"**

**The phone rang again and she added, while rolling onto her back "Apparently not."**

**The phone, which I was seriously thinking of throwing off the Empire State Building, screamed with Tamaki's voice,**

"**Kyouya, mon ami!"**

**Grumbling I said, "Make this quick Tamaki, I'm not having a good morning."**

**He wheedled, "Oh Kyou, you wound me! Didn't I say that I wanted to toast the new couple? And from the sound of it, it's about time for that last meal."**

**I continued to grumble, "Not funny."**

**He countered with, "Oh come on Kyou, you have to admit that that was funny. Please meet me for breakfast at the Four Seasons and I'll toast you with mimosas." Then he abruptly hung up. **

**Turning to Haruhi I said, "We have a command performance with our Lord."**

Smiling slyly at him I said, "Well, considering you almost went to blows over me I didn't think you'd want to share me with Tamak…iiiiii!"

Growling at me playfully he pounced on me. After a heated moment that nearly led to a repeat engagement I took the upper hand. Hovering over him I said playfully, "As much as I hate to play Grecian chorus, this isn't a good idea.

Sighing he said, "You're probably right but could you go through the list of reasons anyway?"

Holding him captive I enumerated the less than idea circumstances.

"Number 1: we really need to get back to Japan as soon as possible. Number 2: I haven't eaten anything substantial since dinner last night…"

Cocking an eyebrow Kyou asked, "and Number 3?"

"And Number 3: Tamaki's at the front door……. making a scene…at 7am..…on a Saturday morning….at the Dakota."

Haruhi had apparently picked up my pension for sharing the most important piece of information last.

Closing my eyes for a minute, I asked, "How did you know that?"

"I looked at the intercom panel on the wall over there."

**Sighing, I wrapped myself in my robe (after deftly pinning Haruhi and telling her not to go anywhere, that I would be back in a minute and that I was calling for a command performance of my own) and stalked to the foyer of my apartment. Smiling at me, Tamaki walked past me as I stood at the open front door. Rather than apologizing for arriving unannounced or disturbing us at such a god awful time Tamaki's salutation was,**

"**Good morning Kyou, nice robe!"**

**Growling I asked, "How the hell did you find us?"**

**Tamaki grinned and replied, "I knew exactly where your family's apartment was. We received an invitation to a Christmas party here one year. Father had to decline because he had to attend the embassy ball but it was quite nice to be invited."**

**Blast his photographic memory! Sighing I asked,**

"**What happened to the Four Seasons?"**

**Settling on my couch he said, "Well don't you think this is more intimate?"**

**And at that note, my lovely fiancée walked out (fortunately not in her robe). Taking my hand she led me to the couch and sat me down. Calming down I asked, "I believe you said something about mimosas?"**

"**That's another reason why not the Four Seasons. I suddenly remembered that none of us are legal. I'm so used to traveling with Father. But fortunately we had an unopened bottle of Krystal. I think we're going to need it."**

**The little bugger had set the whole thing up. Deciding to play along I said,**

"**I suppose you know that Father is less than pleased."**

"**Why yes, and I had an idea about that."**

**Picking up his phone he made the most impossibly impulsive move ever. More indicative of the moves slammed down by players of speed chess rather than the methodically plotted moves of classical chess (I had been named a Grand Master of that game at 10) I sat stunned as he brought our battle to end game with a brazenly open attack.**

"**Oh Father, Father I have great news! Yes! Haruhi seems to have come around. Oh yes, yes I believe that we can start negotiations. We'll be arriving in Tokyo as soon as possible. I'll call you when we arrive."**

**If Haruhi hadn't been holding my hand I would have killed him. Smiling at me he said,**

"**Patience Kyouya. You know as well as I that our Fathers are business rivals. And as Father is a braggart I'm sure that he's already on the phone telling yours about my call."**

**I too wanted to kill him. Turning to Tamaki I said, "You're betting on a lot Tamaki. Kyou's Father might back down."**

"**No," Kyou said, "Father won't back down. And if you will excuse me I will get ready to go. We now have even less time than before."**

Turning back to Tamaki I said, "I hope you know what you're doing. Kyou has already risked so much coming here."

Tamaki sighed, "I'm almost certain this will work."

Patting his hand I said, "I'm sorry Tamaki."

"Don't worry about me Haru-chan. Who knows, maybe I'll even find someone at college."

**Rejoining them I said, "I'm sure you'll gather a flock of admirers at college."**

"**Who knows," Tamaki continued with a devilish smile, "Perhaps I'll find an opera singer. Think of the accompaniments we could have! I've always believed that I could make even Haru-chan hit the notorious whistle register from the Queen of the Night's vengeance aria."**

**We both said in unison, "Try it and you'll die."**

**Putting up both hands in a gesture of surrender he said, "Joking! Now, after we've had our mimosas please join me on my father's plan. No sense on sending you home on Commoner-Air."**

The flight went better than any other flight I had taken (and I had already picked up several flight miles. I was well towards a free flight.) Tamaki played the perfect host as usual. However I could tell that he was a bit strained around the edges. However, he wasn't going to stand in between us.

**Upon our arrival Tamaki bid us adieu and wished us bon chance. Calling my driver (by Tori this time) I turned to Tamaki and said, "I hope that this works out. However, I'd like to say that I've decided not to kill you. Whatever happens your reasoning was sound. Well played mon ami."**

**And with that I clapped him on the shoulder and helped Haruhi into my car. Turning to her I said, "I should drop you home. You don't want to be anywhere near Father when he's livid."**

**Taking hold of my hand she said, "I'm not leaving you alone with him. I entered this relationship with open eyes. I'm going with you."**

**A**/N- Ok- I lied. There's one true chapter and an epilogue left. However, we're almost finished. Please r and r!

Acta


	10. End Game

**Hinge Factor Part 3: Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie**

**Chapter 9: End Game**

A/N: Here's the penultimate chapter in this story. There are no points to be awarded; however this chapter does include the answer to a previous question.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or the characters contained therein.

* * *

Laying my head on Kyou's shoulder I watched the scenery smoothly slide by. However, instead of giving way to palatial estates the businesses surrounding the airport became apartment complexes.

"**Tori!" I shouted, "Where are you taking us?"**

**Obviously amused that I had finally remembered his name he replied, "I'm following your father's orders Kyouya-sama."**

**For the first time since I stood across the judo mat from Davenport-san I felt frightened. Given the fact that Father was extremely angry when last we spoke I couldn't be sure what he'd do. Haruhi and I held hands in silence.**

To my surprise I began to recognize the scenery. Pulling beside an identical limo, Tori opened the door and ushered us up the stairs to my apartment. The gathering crowd asked impertinently if I were marrying into the Yakuza.

Kyou smiled and said, "Oh no, my family is far more dangerous than any of those upstarts." They quickly dispersed, leaving us alone in front of my front door.

**Knocking on the door, Ranka-san answered, beaming at us. I had to say this was a welcome sight. **

"**Please Kyouya, Haruhi, come in. There's someone here to see you."**

**Hugging Haruhi, he examined the ring on her left hand and said, "Now that's more like it Kyou-kun." And then he stepped aside revealing the tableau of Father sitting at the Fujioka's table drinking tea. Approaching him I bowed silently, waiting to be addressed. Instead, he turned to Haruhi and said,**

"**Fujioka Haruhi, I must say that in the last few months you have acted admirably. You have never bandied about the Ootori name. You have never asked for anything and you have received our gifts under the parameters set for their acceptance."**

**He paused here, taking on a softer look before continuing in a kinder tone. **

"**If my son has been less than compliant it is because he resembles his great-grandmother who fell in love with a simple tea merchant and pursued him even though our family was dead set against it. And while we often push that connection to the side we should honor that tea merchant as he was a savvy businessman and understood the importance of diversifying one's portfolio. He was the foundation for our powerful family and set us on the road towards medicine. For in addition to the teashop, he also owned a small apothecary shop. As you are also savvy, I'm sure your own talents will bring honor to our family."**

Bowing to him, I said, "Thank you very much Ootori-sama."

After his simple speech he turned to my father and shook his hand, the preliminary step towards the actual marriage contract (and highly detailed pre-nup) that would be drawn up when we both graduated from college. We were both glad to hear that we wouldn't have to wait until we went through law and business school respectively because I don't think we could have taken another eight to ten years of this. Four was apparently sufficient for Ootori-san to determine if I were actually serious about his son and if I had the mental acuity to get through Harvard's Pre-Law program if I were accepted. However, as we were now openly betrothed the years flew by. I did go to Harvard and Kyou also went to his first choice school.-in Japan.

**Following our graduations from college we were married four years from that day on the grounds of Ouran. All of the members of the Club and many of the original customers were there to see us wed. Most, including Renge, were very displeased to hear Haruhi announced as my wife rather than husband.) The Twins took care of the fashion and Tamaki handled the music. Incidentally, he did find his opera singer at Julliard and was happy to say that she was indeed capable of hitting that notorious whistling register from Mozart's Magic Flute. They informed us that the following spring we would be expected to attend their wedding.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Whoo! Just the epilogue left. I hope that you have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please r and r and thank you to those that do.

TTFN!

Acta


	11. Epilogue

**Hinge Factor Part 3: Fathers' Wishes: Sons Vie**

**Epilogue:**

**Much Ado About Notable Nuptials**

**Disclaimer: Helas, I do not own Ouran or the characters therein**

**

* * *

**

"And that," Kyouya said while adjusting his glasses," is that." Now remind me why exactly you wanted us to go through this Hikaru? You were present for most of it. A little too present at times."

Hikaru smiled devilishly and said, "This is for posterity! Don't you want your kids to know how the hell you two possibly got married?"

"Most of that isn't at all appropriate for children. And why were you so frank Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed, "Well you know if we weren't they would just have made up something even worse. At least this has a ring of truth."

Kaoru, ever the peacemaker, turned to Haruhi and asked, "Do you have anything to add Haruhi?"

Haruhi stared straight at the Twins and said, "If you allow Renge to call this issue of her magazine 'True Tales of Super Sexy Star-Crossed Lovers' like she threatened at my bridal shower we will come and find you; There will be no place for you to hide; and the vengeance will be silent and swift."

Grimacing, the twins turned to each other and said, "We don't know what she's talking about."

In perfect unison, the newly weds intoned, "Give me that laptop!"

The entire wedding party turned as a row began. However, as I was confident that the Twins would get me a copy of the account I didn't worry. While denied my perfectly moe wedding I would at least have a tale of a modern day Romeo and Juliet gone right to appease my readers. True Tales of Super Sexy Star-crossed Lovers would be published in my next magazine. Plus I would put the steamy parts back in because I was sure that they were editing for content. "Stay tuned fair readers," I thought, "Stay tuned."

* * *

A/N: FINI!!!!!!!! So, tally up your points and see how many you have! I'm not sure what you get, perhaps just props in my book. I hope you liked my story, although my sister is right in saying that it's really approaching a novella now. Sorry, I don't do short very well. I'm going to try to get the hypertext version up soonish.

This may or may not be the end for this pairing for now (unless you'd like me to write True Tales of Super Sexy Star-crossed Lovers) Dunno. Email me with suggestions for stories if you'd like (although the turn around might be a bit on the long side as I barely sleep as it is and life kinda gets in the way of writing sometimes.) So. for now I bid the TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!!! Acta


End file.
